Never Can Tell
by Terrior
Summary: Sirius realizes that he loves James but James is to concerned about getting Lily to notice. Will he ever be able to tell him or will Sirius keep it a secret?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with the Harry Potter world besides this plot.

Summary: Sirius realizes that he loves James but James is too concerned about getting Lily to notice. Will he ever be able to tell him or will Sirius keep it a secret?

Warnings: This is slash. Don't like don't read.

Pairings: James/Sirius

Remus/Own Character

NCTNCTNCTNCTNCTNCTNCT

Chapter 1

First Day

Sirius Black, a young man of 17 with midnight black hair at mid-back, groaned and tried to escape the fingers that were currently poking at his nose. He heard footsteps going around his bed and the invader blew air in his face.

"Urgh…Rem…morning breath." Sirius complained rolling back onto his back, his head turned away from his friend.

A chuckle was heard along with a 'move Remus'. Before Sirius's mind, which was still half asleep, had time to realize what was going to happen he had over 130 pounds of 17 year old boy fall on top of him, causing Sirius to move up and bump heads with his attacker.

"Bloody hell James. What is your head made out of?" Sirius whined his silver blue eyes filled with tears.

"My head? What about yours?" James complained rubbing his head.

Remus stood at the door watching the two complain. Sirius had his arms behind him, holding himself up, and James still hasn't moved, so he was straddling Sirius on his knees, both were rubbing their heads. The sandy blonde, golden-eyed werewolf just shook his head and walked out.

James looked down at Sirius; his messy, black hair fell in front of his round glasses. He smiled at his friend, his hazel brown eyes shining gleefully. Sirius glared up at James, even though his eyes shown differently.

"Get off me, you over grown stag." Sirius said with a grin and pushed James away, immediately missing the warmth. 'What the hell?'

"Hey." James said moving of the bed and grabbing Sirius's arms. "You eat more than me you lazy mongrel." And with a smirk he pulled Sirius off.

Sirius hit the floor with a 'thump' and winced. "Ow Prongs." He whined some more standing up and rubbing his now sore behind.

James chuckled. "Nice boxers Padfoot."

Sirius looked at James then down at his boxers, which were made of black silk and had little white dogs running across them. "I know." He smirked at James. "And the silk feels really good against my…"

"Just get ready Padfoot." James said with a smile and left to wait with Remus.

Sirius chuckled and began digging through his clothes drawer.

JPSBJPSBJPSBJPSBJPSBJPSB

"I saw the way you looked at him Padfoot." Remus said after James had run over to talk with Lily.

Sirius looked away from James's nice looking behind to look at Remus. "Looked at who?"

"Don't play dumb. Prongs of course." The werewolf said with a smirk. When Sirius didn't answer he continued. "You like him, don't you?"

"Of course I do Moony. He's my friend."

They both looked at James as he came sulking back over with a red handprint on his cheek. "What?" he asked innocently.

Remus smirked again. "Padfoot has got a crush on somebody."

James grinned like the Cheshire cat and threw his arm around Sirius. "Really? Now come on Padfoot, remember the motto."

"No lies, no secrets, friends forever."

"Good. Now who is it?"

Sirius moved away from his friends. "No one okay. Just let it go."

James and Remus watched him walk away through the crowd. "Was it something I said?"

Remus shook his head and continued to their next class. They had only gotten two feet when James said in a shocked voice. "It's not Snivellus, is it?"

JPSBJPSBJPSBJPSBJPSBJPSB

The three now sat in the common room, Peter now with them. They sat in a circle, in the floor, by the fire working on their work, at least two of them was.

"Come on you two. N.E.W.T.'s are this year and you have to do your work to pass." Remus tried to get his two friends to listen but all he got was two mischievous grins.

Sirius wrapped an arm around his sandy-blond haired friend. "Why do we need to do ours when we can just copy yours Moony?"

Remus glared at Sirius impatiently. "Because this year you two are not getting your paws and hooves on my paper." He said pushing Sirius away.

"Aw come on Moony." James whined. "We'll do the work on full moons, promise."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but at least try to make it your own this time."

The two smiled at each other going back to playing their game. Sirius snuck little looks at James. His messy hair fell into his eyes every once in awhile and he would impatiently blow it away. Sirius couldn't help but think about how gorgeous James would look with that irritated look directed at him while Sirius neglected to give him the most sinful of pleasures.

'Whoa! Stop. James is my friend. I can't think of him like that. I'm straight, straight not gay, straight.' He chanted over and over in his head.

"Hey Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head and looked at James with a smile. "Yes? What is it James?"

"You kinda went into your own world." James chuckled slightly running his hand through his hair. "You were also staring at me. Do you like what you see?" he tilted his head and winked at Sirius with a smirk.

Sirius blushed slightly and turned his head. "Um…I…"

James's smirk grew and he moved closer to his friend. "You do, I know you do." He whispered making Sirius turn wide eyed to look at him. "Don't you?"

Sirius's blushed deepened as James chuckled and moved closer. They both turned to the entrance to the common room as Lily and her friends walked in.

"Hey Lily." James called getting up and running to the girl.

Sirius sighed. Figures Lily had to walk in. "Remus, I'm going up to the dorm."

Remus looked up at his friend and nodded. He watched Sirius go before looking over at James. Why did he have the feeling that nothing good was going to come out of this?

JPSBJPSBJPSBJPSBJPSB

Sirius layed looking at the top of his four-poster bed. James had been so close, only about two inches away. Then that Evans girl had to show up. Sirius sighed and rolled over onto his side. Okay, so he did like James, but he wasn't going to go as far as to call himself gay. He was just simply bisexual, that was all. So why in the hell had he picked the straightest guy he knew to fall for? Only his luck.

"Sirius?"

Sirius sat up and looked at the door to see Remus poking his head in.

"May I come in?"

"This is your dorm too you know Moony." Sirius said with a sad smile.

Remus walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat next to Sirius but didn't say anything.

"Where's James?"

"Well, Lily denied him, again, and now he's sulking in his Head Boy room." Remus paused for a minute to just look at his friend. "You really fell hard for him, haven't you?"

Sirius nodded. "Remus?" he asked softly. "Why do I feel this way? When James just abruptly left for Lily it felt as though my heart was ripped out." He turned to his friend. "I've never felt this way Moony. It scares me."

"That's understandable. Maybe try telling him."

Sirius gawked at the werewolf. "No way. There's no chance that he would say yes, it's just impossible." Sirius said laying back down his back to Remus.

Remus sighed softly, gently moving hair from Sirius's face. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked gently.

Sirius let out a choked sob and nodded. Remus lay beside his friend and wrapped him in his arms and softly started to sing to his friend.

Outside the window

Kira kira kira ki

A shooting star streaks

Kira kira kira ki

The moon glows brightly

Yura yura yura ri

Napping so peacefully

In the ocean of the stars

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"My mother used to sing it to me to get me to calm down after the full moon. Why?"

"It works." Sirius stated simply, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Is there more to it?"

Remus smiled and continued.

Outside the window

Kira kira kira ki

Then somebody came along

And waved their special magic wand

Remus noticed that Sirius had fallen asleep and that he had subconsciously been running his fingers through the others hair. "Sleep well Paddy." He whispered before closing his eyes and going to sleep as well.

NCTNCTNCTNCTNCTNCTNCTNCTNCT

I'm back. It has been a while since I last put a story up and this has been finished for a while, I've just never gotten around to putting it up. Review and tell me what you think. Should I finish putting it up or leave it be? Your call. See ya.


End file.
